Conventionally, electronic equipment has a plurality of wiring materials in the inside thereof, and connectors have been known as a means to interconnect such wiring bases.
For example, as a wiring board structure with such connector, there has been known a structure disclosed by JP-A-2001-210933. More specifically, the connector comprises: a base member; a sticky layer provided over an entire surface of the base member; and a wire provided on a surface of the sticky layer protruding therefrom. Here, the wire of the connector are in the form of a plurality of straight lines mutually in parallel. On the other hand, the wiring material comprises: a base member with a plurality of grooves formed thereon mutually in parallel; and a wire provided on the bottom faces of the grooves of the base member. Therefore, the wire on a portion of the wiring material to be connected to the connector (hereinafter referred to as a connector-connecting portion) are also in the form of a plurality of straight lines mutually in parallel.
These two identical wiring materials are disposed side by side, and then the connector is mounted astride connector-connecting portions of the two wiring materials. In other words, the protruding wires of the connector are fitted in the grooves in the wiring board. Thus, the wires of the connector can be connected to the wires on each wiring board, and the sticky layer of the connector stuck to the base member of the wiring material can prevent relative displacement of the connector.
However, in order to fit the connector in the wiring material, the above-described wiring board structure required that the wires of the connector-connecting portion and the wires of the connector take the form of a plurality of straight lines mutually in parallel. As a result, the flexibility in designing a wiring pattern was reduced.